Mi rubia
by Seira Megamine
Summary: Rin, es una delas chicas mas empollonas de la clase, un dia que va a comprar regalos se cae y lo coge un chico, ¿pero y si ese chico se encuentra después en su instituo?... en fin, ¡pasad y leanlo!
1. Chapter 1

Bienvenidoooooooooooos, a mi nueva historiaaaaaa, xdxd.

Ya se, os parecera que estoy un poco loquitaaa, pero es porque esta idea, no es una es una ideazaaaaa, i love you rinxlen, espero que os guste.

Capítulo 1: El nuevo estudiante.

Rin Kagamine, una chica baja, con el pelo hasta los hombros de color rubio, recogido por una pinza,con los ojos grandes y de color azul, llevaba mucha prisa, porque ya mismo era navidad y tenía que comprar 18 regalos, ya iba por el último. Al fin, después de tres horas lo encontró lo malo es que por la barras que hay se calló.

P O V Rin:

Cuando al fin encontré el último regalo, me tuve que caer por las barreras, ¡mi vida iba a acabar con solo 14 años!, o eso pensaba, pues antes de caerme noté como uno brazos me agarraban, de pronto abrí los ojos y lo único que veía era un chico idéntico a mi, los ojos de color azul y muy grandes, rubio con una coleta y el flequillo alborotado, me cogió entre sus brazos, la visión de ese chico era perfecta, me encantaba.

P O V Normal:

Al día siguiente, en el colegio un grupo de amigos formado y llamado Los empollones, si ese era su nombre a si que ya o los imagináis, formado por: un chico de pelo aguamarina corto, llamado Mikuo Hatsune, una chica de cabellos rubios atado a una coleta al lado, Neru Akita, un chico con el pelo de color gris igual de corto que Mikuo llamado Piko Utatane y una chica con el cabello rubio hasta los hombros, Rin Kagamine:

-Y si hacemos esto, lo multiplicamos y lo dividimos, nos dará... Iguala- Dijo Mikuo, muy emocionado todos los del grupo estaban asombrados me nos una, Rin, ella miraba otra cosa de no mala visión para ella.- Rin, Rin, ¡Rin!-.

Rin no hacía caso, ella solo pensaba en aquel chico que estaba hablaba con un chico alto, con el pelo de color azul y corto y alborotado, con los ojos de color azul llamado Kaito Shion.

-Rin, ¡RIIIIIIIIN!- Decía ya harto Mikuo.

-¿Qué-Qué?- Dijo Rin volteándose a ver a Mikuo.

-No me digas que mirabas a ese- Dijo Mikuo señalando a un chico con los ojos de color azul y muy grandes, rubio con una coleta y el flequillo alborotado.

De pronto todos, incluida Rin, voltearon a ver al chico que había describido ahora mismo Mikuo. El chico se dio cuenta, y fue donde se encontraban, en ese momento al darse cuenta Neru,Piko y Mikuo parecían que hacían otra cosa, ecepto Rin que lo seguía mirando embobada.

-¡Oye!, ¿tu no eras la chica que salve ayer?-. Dijo el chico con un tono muy amigable. Rin lo seguía mirando embobada.- ¡Chica!, ¡Chica!, ¡Rubiaaa!- Rin ya volteo otra cosa que ella no soportaba era que la llamaran rubia, la hacía parecer inutil.

-Eh-eh?, s-sí- Dijo Rin muy nerviosa él la estaba mirando de una forma nerviosa para Rin.

-Esta bien, hola me llamo Len Style-. Dijo Len sonriendo de una forma que hacía sonrojar a Rin.

-Yo soy Rin Kagamine- Dijo ella muy colorada.

Ahí ya acabó la conversación, ya que vino el profesor pero Len tenía que decir algo:

-Oye colega, no te puede dar 1.879 te tiene que dar 1.880-. Dijo Len a Mikuo, esto hizo que el se enfadara y cogió corriendo la calculadora y se puso a calcular a ver si él tenía razón, y Rin no paraba de mirarle.

-Ti-tienes razón, me he equivocado y lo has descubierto sin la calculadora- Dijo Mikuo enfadado y triste pero Rin miraba a Len muy feliz, había encontrado a un chico guapo, alto y que sabía mucho matemáticas.

-Bueno, adiós rubia-. Dijo Len con tono burlón y juguetón.

-Si-si-. Dijo Rin aún peor.

-Señorito, sientese de una vez (joderrr, ya es su primer día y ya esta molestando)- Pensó el profesor.-Presentate-.

-Claro, soy Len Styles y soy nuevo-.

-¿Queréis hacerle preguntas a Len?-. Dijo el profesor con muy poca gana.

Una chica con el cabello largo recogido en dos coletas y con el pelo aguamarina, y los ojos grandes y de color azul.

-¿Tú y Rin sois gemelos?-. Dijo la chica.

-No, no somos-. Dijo Len con toda seguridad.

-Bien, sientese al lado de Kagamine-. Dijo el profesor.

-Hai-. Dijo Len.

-Bien, ¿Quién quiere salir a la pizarra? ¿Mikuo?-. Dijo el profesor.

-Esta bien-. Dijo Mikuo.

-¡COMO SIEMPRE!-Dijo toda la clase.

Nada mas empezar Rin no paraba de mirar a Len, y cuando termino Mikuo, él levantó la mano:

Todos miraron a Len y eso era porque Mikuo era el alumno mas inteligente que había en el colegio, y un chico nuevo ya le había buscado dos fallos:

-Si, señor Style-. Dijo el profe.

-Esta mal, no puede dar un número impar. Tiene que dar par, si te fijas bien la propia actividad te lo dice.

-¿Qué?- El profesor echó un vistazo.-Ti-Tienes razón tiene que dar un número par.

Toda la clase se quedó boquiabierta, ¿como un chico nuevo puedo superar a Mikuo Hatsune?.

Después de esa clase, en el intercambio, Rin temblorosa se acercó a la mesa de Len.

-Esto... Len... no entendí bien lo que dijiste me lo puedes ¿explicar después de clase en la biblioteca?-.

-Claro-. Sonrió otra vez de la forma que a Rin le hace sonrojar.-Rubia-.

Rin se fue a su sitio y a su lado se encontraba Mikuo a su derecha, Neru detrás y piko delante:

-Oye, Rubia tu sabes que no podemos pedir ayuda ¿no?-. Dijo Piko.

-Jajaja, te tiene que gustar mucho para que te dejes que te diga eso-. Dijo Neru riéndose.

-No-no me gusta-. Dijo Rin muy colorada, Mikuo no hacía caso, el solo pensaba como hacer lo imposible para ser mejor que Len.

Después...

Aquí va el primer capítuloooo, espero que os haya gustado y dejen reviews.


	2. Chapter 2: ¡El secreto de Len!, 1 parte

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, bien tengo que justificar mi tardanza, primero, no me daba tiempo porque la última semana del colegio, tenía cada día un examén, y cuando epezaba a hacerlo el ordenador se me quedaba bloqueado, hombre tiene 11 años, en fin, vamos a lo importante esta historia parece que os gusta, madre mia, pero muchísimas gracias.**

**Capítulo 2: ¡El secreto de Len!, primera parte.**

**Después de matemáticas, vino la profesora de historia, todos se sentaron.**

**-A ver, vamos a corregir la ficha que os mandé de CleopatraVII-. Dijo la profesora, cansada.- Tu Mikuo, corrige.**

**-Esta bien-. Dijo Mikuo.- CleopatraVII nació en Febrero de 69 a.C...-. No pudo terminar, porque le interrumpio, Len levantando la mano.**

**-Si señorito Style-. Dijo la profesora muy impresionada.**

**-No nació en Febrero, nació en Enero-. Dijo Len, muy seguro.**

**-No, no nació en Enero, tu que vienes de listillo-. Dijo Mikuo, muy enfadado.**

**-¡Mikuo!, no le digas eso-. Dijo Rin enojada.**

**-¡Tu lo defiendes porque te gusta-. Dijo Mikuo aun mas enojado, en eso Len salió corriendo de la clase.**

**-En fin, ya es hora de la salida-. Dijo la profesora cansada.**

**Todos salieron, Rin se iba a ir a donde estaba Len, pero Mikuo la cogió del brazo y se la llevó.**

**-¿Qué quieres?, tengo que ir con Len-. Dijo Rin aun mas enojada.**

**-¿Porqué te importa tanto len?, tanto te gusta-. Dijo Mikuo.**

**-No, no se, el es de otra manera, él es listo, guapo, ojos azules, tiene todo y yo soy la empollona, entiendo que no me Rin sollozando.**

**-Pero hay alguien, que te quiere-. Dijo Mikuo, y besó a Rin.**

**P O V Len:**

**Cuando, salí de clase, me fui al jardín y allí vi como Mikuo y Rin se besaban, tanto se gustan, creo que no hice bien en venir, me parece que mejor me quedo en mi casa, o volver a mi antiguo instituto.**

**P O V normal.**

**-¡QUÉ HACES!, ¡A MI TU NO ME GUSTAS!-. Dijo Rin gritando.**

**-¡Y TE GUSTA ESA IMBÉCIL DE LEN!-. Dijo Mikuo,**

**gritando.**

**-A ver desde cuando he dicho que me guste-. Dijo Rin.**

**-Se te nota, un montón, lo miras te quedas embobada, no me digas que no te gusta-. Dijo Mikuo, Rin se hartó y se fue, ella no le gustaba que le dijeran cosas que no eran de verdad.**

**Rin se fue corriendo. Mientras que se iba, se encontró en el parque a Len, ella quería habalr con él, porque valla que estuviera enfadado con él, en el parque Len, cantaba una canción, Rin se quedó a escucharla:**

** El cielo estaba teñido de rojo**

Mientras regresaba a las 5: 30 de la tarde.

Hey, ¿a dónde debería de ir?

Postes negros de concreto.

Bellamente alineados igualmente.

Ahora, camino hacia al futuro incierto.

Memorias nostálgicas.

Incluso un día tedioso se convertía en el mejor.

Porque tu siempre estuviste ahí.

Ahora que tu ya no estás más aquí, no puedo vivir.

Tu figura anaranjada flota en el salón.

Me pregunto qué es lo que buscas fuera de la ventana mientras miras hacia el cielo.

La sonrisa de cuando volvíamos caminando juntos, aún, Me atormenta.

Dos manos suavemente conectadas.

Mientras volvíamos a casa. Estos pies que algunas veces tropiezan.

También tropiezan al hablar palabras.

El mañana será mejor.

Este podría ser un deseo irrelevante.

Siempre ser feliz así. Deseo que continúe.

El tiempo que fluye.

Por la multitud, pasando entre cada uno.

Cualquier tipo de gentileza que encuentro.

Sería improbable que venga de ti.

Sin duda, si canto hermosas palabras, sin falta.

Tu probablemente no las recibirás, ni una sola palabra.

Incluso si tú consideras buscarlas.

Me pregunto si podré volver atrás.

Si sólo me hubiera preocupado por ti un poco más, Si sólo nos hubiéramos podido entender un poco más.

Pero tengo muchas razones para darme por vencido.

No le puedo ganar a este sentimiento incluso si lo amo.

Tu figura anaranjada flota en el salón.

Me pregunto qué es lo que buscas fuera de la ventana mientras miras hacia el cielo.

La sonrisa de cuando volvíamos caminando juntos, aún, Me atormenta.

**-¿Len?, ¿Qué es esa canción?-. Dijo Rin extrañada.**

**-¡Rubia!, hola, ¿Qué haces aquí?, pensaba que salías con Mikuo-. Dijo Len, triste.**

**-¿Yo no salgo con Mikuo?, nos viste-. Dijo Rin muy extrañada.**

**-Si, vi como os besabaís, no quiero que terminéis por mi-. Dijo Len.**

**-¡No!, no salimos, yo nunca saldría con él-. Dijo Rin, Len se empezó a reír, y le acarició una mejilla a ella.- Esa canción, no era de la cantante Mili Transwer.**

**-Si, era mi madre-. Rin abrió los ojos como platos.**

**-Tu eres Len Style Transwer-. Dijo Rin emocionada.**

**-Pero no queriais que lo supierais, para que me tratarais por como soy no por lo que tengo-.**

**-Yo te quiero por como eres-.**

**-Mira esta canción, era de mi madre con mi padre, mia tu canta esto y yo esto, vamos-.**

**RIN: **

_Soy una robot construida por un cientifico solitario, soy el resultado de un gran... (milagro)*2_

_Pero hay algo que falta en mi y que el no pudo construir, el lo ha llamado corazon._

_Un programa._

_Años y años tuvieron que pasar, por mucho tiempo sola me encontre._

_Este milagro aun guarda... anhelos_

_Quiero saber ,¿Qué paso con él?¿En que trabajo, hasta que murio?_

_¿Qué construyo, solo para mí? CORAZON..._

_Y ahora, este milagro, se mueve a gran velocidad_

_¿Porqué hay lagrimas en mis ojos?¿Qué es este extaño temblor?_

_El milagro se acelero. ¿Fue esto lo que soñe? ¿Es esto un corazon?_

LEN:

A este mundo vino robot.

Un cientifico fue su creador, es el claro resultado de un (milagro)*2

Pero falta algo en su interior, algo que no se puede inventar.

Es ponerle un propio corazon.

Un programa

Yo pretendo enseñarte a buscar la alegria y la felicidad, la tristesa tambien encontraras y sentiras.

El todas las noches se esfrozo, su tiempo ya nunca se detuvo.

En su mente ya solo canta una voz...

En tus ojos me pude reflejar, me pudiste mirar.

Aun no se como te comportaras, no se que diras.

Pero el tiepo ya nunca se detubo, y el con ella vivio.

Y sin embargo ella nunca entendio, lo que ocurrio.

RIN:

_Es un gran misterio, el corazon que siente._

_Porfin comprendi lo que es se feliz_

_Es un gran misterio, el corazon que siente._

_Porfin entendi lo que es ser triste._

_Es un gran misterio, el coraon que siente._

_Que grn conmocion hay dentro de mi._

_Ah, Ah, Aaah._

_Y ahi fue que comprendi, la razon por la que naci._

_Debe sentirse muy mal, solo estar, todo aquello._

Len

Nuestro primer milagro ocurrio, el momento en que te vi nacer.

El milagro que a el le siguio, todo el tiempo que pasamos los dos.

El tercer milagro aun no llego, no se puede saber que sera.

RIN:

_Y fue asi que comence a sentir_.

AL MISMO TIEMPO:

A tra vez del tiempo lo recibiras, el mensaje se envio para ti.

_Ahora se... que significa..._

Un angel me hablo con todo su amor. Me canto "Gracias por mi corazon"

_Te dedico... esta cancion_

Nuestro primer milagro llego, el momento cuando te vi nacer.

_Muchas gracias, muchas gracias. Por darme la vida en este mundo_

El milagro que a el le seguio, todo el tiempo que pasamos los dos

_Muchas gracias, muchas gracias. Por todos estos recuerdos._

El tercer milagro se dio, del futuro tu ral corazon

_Muchas gracias, muchas gracias. Me diste todo lo que soñe_

No necesito un cuarto mas, no nesesito ya nada mas

_Muchas gracias, muchas gracias. Cantare para siempre_

_Muchas gracias, muchas gracias. Muchas grcias, muchas gracias._

**-¡Qué bien!-. Dijo Rin.**

**-Si, pero debes de saber algo mas...-**

**Hasta pronto, el próximo capítuloooo**


End file.
